1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricant dispenser. The dispenser has a lubricant container that has an outlet opening for lubricant, a piston disposed in the lubricant container, and a cap connected with the lubricant container. The cap has a device for generating a gas that impacts the piston. The device for gas generation has a gas cell with an electrolyte fluid and electrodes for electrochemical gas generation, a power source, as well as an electrical connection between the power source and the electrodes with a switch. When current flows, a gas is generated electrochemically, by means of which a pressure builds up on the back side of the piston. The pressure build-up results in an advance of the piston, by means of which lubricant is displaced out of the lubricant container. The gas development and therefore the dispensing rate of the lubricant can be controlled by changing the power flow. The gas development can be adjusted in such a manner that the lubricant is displaced out of the lubricant container over a defined period of time of several weeks or months, by means of a slow advance of the piston.
2. The Prior Art
A lubricant dispenser having the characteristics described is known from DE-A 43 30 793. The gas cell of the known lubricant dispenser consists of a storage medium saturated with electrolyte fluid, which is braced between two flat, metallic electrodes. Excess electrolyte fluid drips out of the storage medium into the piston and collects in a bowl-shaped depression on the back side of the piston, as residue. The residue that collects here does not participate in the electrochemical reaction. The electrolyte fluid, e.g. an aqueous sodium azide solution, is a substance that is harmful to the environment and hazardous to health. As a result, complicated protective measures are required during production of the gas cell and the saturation of the storage medium. Last but not least, the production of the gas cell is complicated also in that the electrodes, which are formed as metal parts, must be assembled in the cap with metallic contact elements and connected via rivets. This production requires a multiplicity of assembly steps. Automated assembly equipment must be used for series production, which has several workstations for feeding and positioning the metallic parts and for connecting the metallic parts.